


Od zazdrości do próżności

by depresane



Category: Zashchitniki, Защитники - Fandom, Защитники | Guardians (2017)
Genre: Brawl - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Expanded Universe, Gen, Learning Disabilities, Polski | Polish, Pre-Canon, Pride, Rating May Change, Science Experiments, Seven Deadly Sins, Soviet Union, Swearing, Vanity, Warnings May Change, bójka, chciwość, chełpliwość, eksperymenty, envy - Freeform, gniew, greed - Freeform, grzechy główne, lenistwo, mention of a terrorist attack, ostrzeżenie: atak terrorystyczny w dialogu, poszerzenie kanonu, przekleństwa, próżność, pycha, siedem grzechów głównych, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform, zazdrość, związek radziecki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Главные грехи и Защитники.Польский фанфик. вы можете комментировать по русский; я в состоянии читать кириллицу.Rozkmina o grzechach głównych w rosyjskim filmie "Strażnicy". Drętwy film, o czym sama się przekonałam, bo go obejrzałam. Ale to nic. Chce mi się pisać, to piszę. Taka rozgrzewka przed Yuletide.The deadly sins within the universe of the Russian movie "Guardians" (Zashchitniki). A simple warm-up before the Yuletide kicks in.





	1. Chapter 1

Zazdrość.  
Tiemirchan nie znał jeszcze tego słowa w pierwszej klasie. Dopiero w drugiej; tak mu się wydawało. Znacznie lepiej pamiętał dzień, kiedy zniesiono segregację w szkołach. Dzielił wtedy ławkę z dziewczynką, Rosjanką. Kolejne wspomnienia zaszły mgłą w jego umyśle. Gęstą, dławiącą mgłą.  
Kiedy patrzył na tekst, litery zamieniały się miejscami. Jąkał się przy czytaniu. Zapominał o dykcji.  
Tiemirchan powtarzał pierwszą klasę. Później drugą. Po kilku latach stało się jasne, że młodzieniec nie ukończy szkoły.  
Tymczasem jego starszy brat rozwijał się. Abaj rozwiązywał zadania z niewiadomą. Skakał przez kozła i skrzynię. Potęgował i pierwiastkował. Walczył i bronił się mieczem kilicz. Nie wiedział, której dziedzinie poświęci resztę życia, ale w obu czekała na niego stabilna, owocna kariera.  
Tiemirchan starał się, jak mógł. Czytał, zamiast się bawić. Pożyczał od brata zeszyty, żeby przygotować się zawczasu na to, czego miał się wkrótce uczyć. Kontrolował swój oddech. „Wolniej pracuję, trudno. Ale jeśli się zdenerwuję, zajmie mi to jeszcze dłużej. Spokojnie.”  
Lecz spokój się wyczerpał.  
Kiedy Abaj świętował przyjęcie do akademii, Tiemirchana ogarnęła rozpacz. Nie wstawał z łóżka aż do południa. Włóczył się i wpatrywał w chmury.  
Znużenie.  
Ocknął się w wieku trzydziestu lat. Abaj wziął matkę w swoje ramiona i wyniósł ją z domu. Zmarła w szpitalu.  
„Przestałem walczyć o godne, samodzielne życie, a teraz tracę rodziców. Jeszcze chwila i to Abaj będzie mnie utrzymywał.”  
Kupił gazetę. Z trudem przeczytał ogłoszenie: „Poszukujemy śmiałych i chętnych. Naszym celem jest poszerzenie dotychczasowej wiedzy o ludzkim ciele. Dwie godziny treningu dziennie. Wykształcenie niewymagane. Dr N. Dolgow i dr A. Kuratow, Moskwa, ul. …”  
Wyjechał pociągiem następnego dnia.  
  
To był rok siedemdziesiąty szósty.  
  
– Towarzyszu, pozwolicie, że będę was nazywał Chan.  
Naukowiec z krawatem poruszał się żwawo i często poprawiał swoje okrągłe okulary.  
– Pozwolę tylko wtedy, kiedy poznam pańskie imię, doktorze.  
– Ależ proszę uprzejmie. August. Tak jak miesiąc. Jak się wam podoba Nogińsk?  
– Bardzo. Przepiękne cerkwie. Tylko nie rozumiem, czemu się oddaliliśmy od Moskwy.  
– Ponieważ jest tu trochę mniej tłoku. Lepiej wypoczniecie, towarzyszu.  
  
Miał rację. Już po pierwszym dniu treningów Tiemirchan odczuwał zakwasy. Rozłożył koc na dworze i położył się na pięć godzin. Odpoczął, zjadł, zasnął. Drugiego dnia znowu.  
Powoli budziła się w nim dawna motywacja. Powrócił do czytania. Z własnej woli, po uzgodnieniu z doktorem, ćwiczył dodatkową godzinę. Kupował czasopismo Ogoniok i rozwiązywał krzyżówki. Uwierzył, że nie jest dla niego za późno, by dogonić brata.  
Chełpliwość.  
  
Rozpoczął się rok siedemdziesiąty siódmy.  
Tiemirchan obudził się z bólem brzucha. Zgłosił to doktorowi Augustowi, lecz ku jego zdumieniu Kuratow kazał mu trenować. W trakcie ćwiczeń osłabł. Widział migoczące kropki, zielone i różowe.  
„Przecież nic takiego nie zrobiłem, co mogłoby uzasadnić ten ból. Trening ten sam, jedzenie to samo… Co się dzieje?”  
Doktor stał jak posąg.  
Dopiero drugi naukowiec, Dolgow, podbiegł do Tiemirchana z kubkiem wody.  
– Zaraz was przebadam, towarzyszu. Usiądźcie. Kolana przy głowie, o tak.


	2. Chapter 2

Tajemniczy ból niezupełnie minął, a przemieścił się do mięśni ud. Tiemirchan leżał w łóżku szpitalnym i utkwił wzrok na kroplówce.  
– Wiadomo już coś? – zapytał doktora Kuratowa.  
– Kucharz użył wołowiny od innego hodowcy niż zazwyczaj. To już się nie powtórzy.  
Jego ton głosu… Subtelne ugięcie brwi… Doktor kłamał.  
Tiemirchan poczekał na Dolgowa. Ten splótł palce w niezręcznym ucisku swoich dłoni. Usiadł obok i wsłuchał się w odgłosy z sąsiednich pokoi. Przemówił wyciszonym głosem:  
– Towarzyszu, jestem wam winien prawdę. My… Kuratow, Dobronrawow, Liesnik, Rabczeniuk… Testujemy na was wszystkich różne substancje mutogenne. Wszczepiamy je do waszych organizmów, kiedy śpicie.  
Tiemirchan zacisnął palce na kołdrze. Spocił się.  
– I niby kiedy miałem się o tym dowiedzieć?  
– Na pewno nie dziś. Trening miał wykazać… czy eksperymenty się powodzą. Domyślam się, że Kuratow nie osiąga żadnych rezultatów i podjął decyzję o powiększeniu dawek. Stąd wasze omdlenie, towarzyszu.  
– _Domyśla_ się pan – fuknął Kazach. – August nic panu nie mówił?  
– Właśnie. Wcześniej przechwalał się postępami u doktora Liesnika, a teraz… Ostatnio zamilkł. Nie pije kawy w stołówce, wychodzi z kubkiem. Ja go znam, towarzsz… – Obrócił głowę. – Boję się. O was obydwu. Zwiększenie dawek w tak krótkim czasie jest niezgodne z protokołem. Może pan zachorować lub umrzeć. A Kuratow… Cholera wie, może też zginie, ale przed plutonem egzekucyjnym.  
Tiemirchan zanurzył głowę w poduszce. Wydawało mu się, że szary sufit obniżał się ku niemu.  
  
Rano czuł się nieco lepiej. Zauważył, że nie był już podpięty do kroplówki. Wstał i wyszedł na korytarz. Chodził niepewnie. Do jego uszu dotarły donośne przekleństwa. Skręcił w prawo.  
Zobaczył naukowca i kobietę. Brodaty mężczyzna szarpał się między jej ramionami:  
– Ja pierdolę! Mój Boże, o kurwa…!  
Kobieta przedłużała samogłoski:  
– Już dobrze, Arsjusza, to tylko plotki.  
– Plotki?! Nadia dojeżdża metrem do domu! Mogła zginąć!  
– Zaraz do niej zadzwonisz.  
Doktor Dolgow zbliżył się do dwójki. – Arsienij, co się stało?  
– Ludzie mówią, że metro wybuchło!  
– A w telewizji co mówią?  
Arsienij otarł twarz i szepnął:  
– Nic nie mówią, jebańcy. Powiedzą za dwa miesiące, jak zwykle.  
– Niedobrze. Kiedy doszło do wybuchu?  
– Ponoć wczoraj.  
– Znasz numer do pracy?  
– Właśnie nie! Nigdy nie potrzebowałem!…  
Brązowa sierść wyrosła mu na szyi. Krzyknął z bólu i złapał się za żuchwę.  
– AAAAK! JEGO MAĆ!  
Dolgow popchnął kobietę. – Proszę się oddalić! Arsa! Oddychaj!  
Tiemirchan cofnął się o dwa kroki, podczas gdy naukowiec rósł i przekształcał się.  
– Arsa!! Chodź ze mną, szybko! Chan, wezwij Kuratowa!  
Chan poczuł pot na swoich ociężałych dłoniach i stopach. Arsienij wyrywał się koledze i wył.  
– Chan!! Pani Kseniu!! KTOKOLWIEK, POMOCY!!  
  
Tiemirchan odzyskał poczucie czasu, siedząc niezgrabnie na podłodze. Doktor Arsienij, teraz w podartych ubraniach, płakał kilka kroków przed nim.  
Kobieta kurczowo trzymała się własnej koszuli. –  Arsjusza. Coś ty znowu nabroił?  
– Później. Błagam, później.  
– „Później”? Że niby co, to u was normalne?! Ten Kazach obok też się zamienia?! Tworzycie armię wilkołaków przeciwko Amerykanom?! Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wpadłby na coś takiego, nie mówiąc o wprowadzeniu tak… _durnego_ planu w życie?! Chuj tam, że durnego; _niebezpiecznego_! Nie pomyślałeś o tym?! Zabijesz kogoś z personelu i obudzisz się w celi! Przemyślałeś to?! – teraz i ona płakała.  
– Tak! Do cholery, dlatego sam się tego podjąłem! Dlatego eksperymentuję na sobie!  
– I co powiesz Nadii?! Bo Nadia żyje, doktor Nikolaj zadzwonił tam do nich! Co jej powiesz?  
– Nie wiem! – ryknął z rozszerzonymi palcami.  
Po chwili ciszy kobieta pisnęła:  
– A ja? W co ja się przemienię? Kogo zabiję? Boże, Arsja…  
Tiemirchan poczuł gorycz w gardle.  
Gniew.  
  
Nie tylko on chciał wymierzyć pięści w stronę doktora Kuratowa. Inny brodacz, starszy od  Arsienija, bił go po twarzy w stołówce.  
– Ty hitlerowski znachorze!! Niech cię diabli wezmą!!  
August próbował uciec. Bronił się krzesłem.  
– Niech mnie pan nie obraża!  
– Nawet twoje okulary pasują!  
Pchnął stół w stronę mężczyzny. – Ty niewdzięczny!  
– Skurwielu!!  
Wtedy wbiegło pięciu ochroniarzy. Rozdzielili dwójkę i pobili brodacza pałkami. Na ich plecach, na czarnych kamizelkach, widniał biały napis: „PATRIOT”.  
  
To był rok siedemdziesiąty siódmy.  
Tiemirchan uciekł z Nogińska i wrócił do rodzimego miasta. Myślał, że może zwyczajnie wyjechać i zostawić szemrane badania. Przecież i tak nie powodziło się Kuratowowi. Nie przemieniał się. Treningi przebiegały tak samo.  
I wtedy.  
Właśnie wtedy.  
Czas przestał przeciekać mu przez palce; to on wyprzedzał czas.  
I zrozumiał.


	3. Chapter 3

Minęło czterdzieści lat.  
Major Jeliena Larina uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy powierzono jej misję o kryptonimie „Strażnicy”. Już czuła zbliżający się awans. Wykończy dom. Wyśle córkę do Berlina. Nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć.  
Chciwość.  
Jednak odnalezienie dawnych uczestników projektu „Patriot” zajmowało bardzo dużo czasu. Generał wyznaczył dwa tygodnie, a dopiero jedenastego dnia agenci zlokalizowali jedną osobę.  
Dwuosobowy samolot wojskowy przeniósł ją do Armenii.  
Nie znała takiej ciszy. Klasztor stał z dala od miasta i pomimo modlących się pielgrzymów panował w nim uduchowiony spokój.  
Major zapoznała się wcześniej z fotografiami „Patrioty”. Rozpoznała brodatego mężczyznę, który pobił naukowca.  
– Pan Liernik Oganiesjan, prawda?  
Liernik klęczał przed ołtarzem. – Nie wiem, o kim pani mówi.  
– Bzdura. Doktor Kuratow nazywał pana „Lier”.  
Nie odpowiedział.  
– Muszę się streszczać. August żyje. Tak jak pan. Przejął kontrolę nad wojskowym uzbrojeniem przy użyciu swoich paranormalnych mocy. Zagraża bezpieczeństwu Rosji.  
Poprawił kaptur. – Kuratow. Przeżył eksplozję?  
– Na to wygląda. Czas nagli, panie Oganiesjan. Potrzebuję ludzi takich jak pan. Trzeba powstrzymać Kuratowa.  
Milczał.  
– Nie chce pan się zemścić?  
Prychnął. – Po tylu latach? Pani… Tutaj się odnalazłem. Wyleczyłem swoją duszę. Zemsta nic mi nie przyniesie. Ale… – wreszcie wstał i odwrócił się ku pani major. – Skoro August mierzy w was waszym własnym uzbrojeniem…  
– Nie tylko w nas. Niszczy budynki mieszkalne i usługowe. Giną zarówno żołnierze jak i obywatele.  
Mruknął. – Rozumiem. Obawiam się jednak, że niewiele wskóram. Moje moce są ograniczone do władania nad głazami. Przez lata nie trenowałem.  
– A pamięta pan pozostałych?  
– Pozostałych. Cóż, pamiętam trzech. Jeden z nich… był Kazachem.


End file.
